


Bliss and Beef Wellington

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot, Smuff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: A quiet glimpse into an evening with the Malfoys.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 30
Kudos: 327
Collections: Bitch Wellington: Kumatan's Smuff Squad





	Bliss and Beef Wellington

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday some bullies picked on a really talented and even more kind artist stating that her art was sexist because Hermione offered to make her husband a complicated dinner. 
> 
> Luckily the fandom responded in kind and RavensMaiden organized this incredible collection that I was giddy to contribute to. It's just straight up fluffs and smuts for the artist. 
> 
> If you'd like to see the original pieces head [here!](https://ladykenz347.tumblr.com/post/615743871952011264/coyg-81-kumatan0720-scorpius-doesnt-like)
> 
> She is a super talented girl and deserves all the love! 
> 
> Kumatan, thanks for sharing your work with us. It makes me grin every damn time! Hope you like this humble offering. 
> 
> This hasn't been beta read so please forgive the errors.

_ Pop. _

A yawn tore through Hermione’s lips as she stretched the sleep from her spine. Scorpius stirred in her arms and with a few long blinks, she noted the clock on the wall. Closing the cover of the book she’d been reading, she listened intently for the inevitable sound of soft footsteps padding down the hall. 

“Draco?” No sooner had she called for him than he appeared, sleepy-eyed and hair falling over his brow. “Merlin, are you alright?”

He seemed to sag just upon the sight of her and Scorpius, rushing to her to fall at the bedside onto his knees. “Sorry, I’m late, love. Potter fucked up the case files and we had to spend all night in the bleeding archives. I should have been home hours ago and—”

“Draco,” she said, hand coming up to cradle his stubbled cheek, “it’s fine but Merlin, you were on the night shift. You must be exhausted; you need sleep.” 

Something glittered in his tired gaze as he looked at the back of Scorpius' head. His hand fell to the soft smattering of hair on their son’s head and a smile twitched on the corner of his lips. “Have you eaten? I can pop out and grab something.” 

“What?” she snorted, rolling her eyes and dragging her thumb across his cheek. “It should be me asking you.” 

Shaking his head, his hair fell further over his eyes and with a soft tremble he buried himself in her side. “I can’t think about eating after the day I had. Fucking Potter.” 

Laughing softly she pulled him back and glared at him. The endless back and forth that was the Malfoy-Potter partnership was a perpetual thorn in her side. You’d think after five years on the same team their rivalry would have died down but even though they were quite good friends, they never could quite resist taking the piss out of each other. “Just because you’re tired and hungry does not give you permission to be a git.”

A sneer crept over his face, curling his lip. “He kept me from you and Scorp— he’s the git.” 

“Here.” Shuffling up to seated, she passed their son to his arms and kissed her husband gently on the cheek. “Take the baby and I’ll make dinner.” 

“No, no,” Draco said quietly, staring up at his baby who seemed to be perpetually sneering at him for interrupting his time with her. “I’ll get some takeaway or—”

“You’ll do no such thing. Sit and hold the baby awhile and I’ll come get you when dinner is ready.” 

Yawning, Draco finally obliged, climbing into bed fully clothed with Scorpius in his arms. She’d not even made it to the door before soft snores floated through the air. 

**TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

_ “Draco! Dinner!”  _ As she set out the plates, she heard him shuffling through the flat, finally coming out with sleep-tossed hair and a wrinkled oxford. “Where’s Scorp?”

Draco came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and settling his face into the crook of her shoulder and brushing a kiss against her throat. “Napping, I put him in the cot. Is that alright?” 

Humming, she settled into his embrace with a smile. “Now I get you all to myself. I made your favorite.” 

Draco sniffed in the air. “You didn’t, love. Did you make—” 

“Yes, Beef Wellington and roast potatoes, and I pulled that cabernet from the rack that we’ve been saving.” 

Turning in his arms, Hermione tangled her fingers in his hair and peered up at him. Some of the colour that’d been missing from his cheeks had returned and his irritable sneer was replayed with the same flirtatious smirk she’d unwittingly failed for all those years ago. 

Beef Wellington held a special place in their marriage. He’d let it slip that it was his favourite when they were still courting and she had foolishly believed it would be a simple undertaking. But a soggy crust and undercooked meal later and she’d realized how wrong she’d been. Laughing and poking at their nasty dinner, Draco had told her how much he loved her for the very time, and they’d made love on the kitchen table surrounded by the failed meal. It’d taken her several tries to perfect it but now it was second nature and the meal she brought out whenever her husband needed cheering up.

“You’re too good to me, Granger.” 

Biting back a smile, she nodded. “I know, but there’s nothing we can do for that so I’ve come to accept it in my life that it’s my lot in life to settle for my handsome, hard-working, doting father of a husband. What else can I do?” 

His fingers dug into her sides in a merciless tickle and she erupted into laughter in his arms; further still when his stubbled cheek buried into her neck. “Cheeky witch,” he said as her laughter died away, cradling her cheeks and slanting his mouth over hers. “I love you and I’m sorry I’ve been working so much. How can I make it up to you?”

“You can pour me a glass of that wine and eat so I can snog you silly on the sofa afterward.” 

A slow grin tugged at his cheeks and he nodded, eyes roving over her face. “That I can do, my love.” 

xXx

After the wine had been emptied and the plates charmed to clean themselves, Draco pressed her into the cushions of the settee, dragging long, lazy kisses down her throat and filling his hands with her thighs. 

“Draco, you need to sleep,” Hermione said, craning her chin to grant him easier access to her throat. A low moan slipped from her lips as he slid the hem of her shirt up and climbed the ladder of her rips to massage her breast. 

He quieted her by kissing her again, his tongue brushing teasingly against hers as he rocked his already hard erection at the junction of her thighs. “Don’t need sleep. Need you.” 

He tugged her favourite pyjama bottoms from her hips and she blushed a little. Eleven months of maternity leave did little in the way of discouraging her from her most comfortable clothes, but he seemed unaffected, making quick work of her knickers as she fumbled with the clasp on his trousers. 

Slipping her fingers in his pants, he buckled and sucked in a sharp breath as she curled a fist around the base of his length. With a hard yank, his tie was ripped from his collar and he fell over her, positioning himself at her entrance. 

With a single fluid thrust, he filled her. Her knees hitched higher and she curled her fingers in his shirt to drag him impossibly closer. That damned smirk returned as he kissed the corner of her mouth. “And you said I ought to sleep.” 

“Hurry up, Malfoy and get on with it.” She squirmed and bucked her hips into him. “That baby is going to wake soon, so if you—  _ ahhh. _ ” 

He began moving, his hips pistoning as he filled his palms with her thigh, breast, and arse. She was quite sure she’d never be tired of this part of  _ them _ . In the past almost year they’d had to become more creative in their lovemaking liaisons but once they were together, and he was rocking his hips up, kissing that delicious part inside of her that she was sure was only reachable by him, nothing else mattered. 

After a few moments, his arms wound around her back and she shifted them both backward, so he was sitting and her knees were bracketing his hips. She rocked on his lap as his fingers played over her clit and after a few quick ministrations, she was spent, crashing and coming undone as his free hand threaded through her curls guiding their mouths back together. 

When she’d finished, his hand banded around her waist and pressed their bodies flush as he thrust into her from below, spilling inside her a few moments later. “Fuck, Granger,” he panted, kissing her jaw before sagging onto the sofa. 

Wrinkling her nose she laid on top of him and kissed the tip of his nose. “It’s Malfoy, you prat.” 

“Always Granger to me.” He grinned back at her until a soft cry sounded from their bedroom, followed by an all-out wail and the rattling of the cot railing. 

“Well, that was fun while it lasted,” Hermione said, climbing from his lap and searching for her sweats. “I’ll get him, you rest.” 

But Draco was faster, hopping into his trousers that were still around his ankles and buttoning them closed. “No, you sit. You’ve been with him all day and I find I miss the little bugger.” 

He was already down the hall by the time she was pulling her pyjamas, snuggling into the corner of the couch and thinking of how utterly, beautifully, blissful this life of hers was. 

And how grateful she was for that ruined Beef Wellington that had brought them together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading friends! Hope the fluff brightened your day a little. 
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
